Child of a Monster
by Final Hikari
Summary: 1/100: Introduction of the Genesis x Minerva 100 Themes. Young Genesis Rhapsodos returned from yet another trip to Midgar that’s mysteriously missing from his memory, though his homecoming is less than calming.


Final Hikari: Those who know me well will know _exactly _what this is a byproduct of, but for the others, I shall explain in my version of an algebraic formula!

Genesis & Minerva: -exchange wary looks-

Final Hikari: Symbols: G Gackt. 6:30 AM + iPod G, G + delirium oneshot. Oneshot thought "oh-crap-I-need-an-intro-fic" (symbol OCINAIF) OCINAIF Genesis x Minerva, Genesis x Minerva + G + delirium this.

Genesis: …That made no sense.

Minerva: It looked nothing like algebra and you made things up as you went.

Final Hikari: Exactly. There was no shadow of sense behind that and I just made stuff up. THAT is high school algebra in the eyes of the Final Hikari.

Genesis: …The Final Hikari doesn't own anything Final Fantasy VII…

Minerva: I'm not doing a disclaimer…I am far better than that!

Genesis: -rolls eyes- C'mon, just finished it.

Minerva: Hmph…Final Hikari doesn't own anything relating to Gackt.

Final Hikari: Though I wish I owned "Future"…-seeks the live version out- But I do have 190 solo Gackt songs plus Malice Mizer! Over 1/4 of my iPod is Gackt! Woo, I'm super fangirl! -dances-

Minerva: But you only have 189 solo Gackt songs without the LOVELESS audio file.

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- Start the damn oneshot…before I forget what I wanted to write.

Genesis & Minerva: -.-

Introduction

Child of a Monster

It was the end of autumn and his window had been left open, causing a cool breeze to blow in. One of his first thoughts upon returning to Banora that morning had been about how warm the weather still was compared to Midgar, but it hadn't lasted. The temperature had dropped greatly after the last remnants of twilight faded from the sky.

The door to his bedroom was closed and locked, like usual for he didn't want anyone coming inside in the first place, leaving his room to become quite cold. His fingers were starting to get slightly numb, but it hardly mattered. It wasn't unpleasant or painful enough to be the distraction he longed for. Anything to divert his attention or clarify his vision would have been welcomed for him.

Genesis Rhapsodos rolled over on his size, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He'd only left Midgar that morning, hardly more than twelve hours prior, and any reminiscence of an anesthetic they'd given him had left his body hours ago. Worst of all, the last thing he expected was to spend the remainder of his day paralyzed by pain.

He felt a dull ache forming around his left shoulder since dinner around six PM, but hadn't worried about it. The large wound on his back was bandaged tightly and hadn't reopened, giving him no reason to. He couldn't remember getting the wound or how Shin-Ra had dealt with it, but it wasn't that unusual.

He was fairly familiar with the pain from small, basic wounds. Deep cuts, even some stab wounds he's received training or anything else had gotten him sent to Midgar. He knew once they were treated properly or closed, the worst pain the could create was a dull ache.

The agony it was sending his nerves was far more intense than a normal would should have been. It was stronger and left him more miserable, as good as paralyzed. Any wound that size would be painful, but not _paralyzing._

He'd always been taken to Midgar for 'checkups' and 'vaccinations' since he was small. He'd found it believable even basic medical services would be far more advanced and better in Midgar rather than the small doctor office in Banora, but _this_ was far more suspicious.

Even if he could have called out to them, it wasn't like his parents would do anything _useful. _They'd have him flown back to Midgar for the scientists to do goddess know what to him again. Most likely drug him again so he didn't have any memory of the time he was there.

_I don't want to go back there again…no one even knows I'm back yet…_

_…Then again, that could be a good thing if they do force me to return. Nobody could miss me._

_--_

Minerva watched, shaking her head slightly. _Genesis Rhapsodos. What a miserable existence that boy leads. It's hard to believe those foolish humans at Shin-Ra would let him live like this for so long._

_Nevertheless…the Lifestream gravitates to him. I suppose I should feel more mercy. As the face of the Lifestream…I am bound to abiding by the planet's will. It won't hurt to take on a physical form for a little while._

The goddess closed her eyes and focused on summoning her physical body. She let go her astral form and felt herself slipping into a physical body and the surface of Midgar. It took her a moment to become reacquainted with the heaviness and pull of the planet's gravity. Though her physical body was far from being as weak as a human's, it was still a drastic change.

The room she appeared in was dark, illuminated only by a small crack of light shining through the bottom of the door. The breeze coming in through the open was cold, and though she left the temperature against her skin, it didn't alter her body temperature. She was impervious to such things.

The only sound in the room was the heavy, labored breathing of the young boy laying on the bed in the middle of the room. Minerva couldn't clearly recall how many years had passed for Gaia since he'd been born; she knew he'd been born in July. No more than ten, that was for sure.

She walked over to the bed slowly, careful to make sure her shoes didn't make a sound against the hard wooden floor. His eyes were closed, though it was obvious he was still conscious. Most likely because there was nothing to render him unconscious and there was no sleeping in his current state.

She placed a hand on his left shoulder and he shuddered. She shook her head slightly, repressing a sigh. She pressed her hand to the wound, causing all his muscles to tense and body to jerk forward in pain.

A white flow formed around her hand as she healed the unusual wound. She frowned as the injury refused to close. She frowned, surprised it was invulnerable to a basic magic, similar to what was used in material. She tried a second time, in a more advanced, compete method.

A moment passed in which nothing happened before the wound closed. He then relaxed and plumped forward. She stepped back as he opened his eyes, though they were unfocused. She doubted he could see her clearly.

He muttered something unintelligible as she turned away. She was about to let her physical body disappear so she could return to her astral from when, to her surprise, he spoke.

"Mother…?"

Minerva frowned deeply and stopped. "I am not your mother," she said coldly, though it was impossible to know if he heard. "Because of your blood, though indirect, you are the child of a monster."

_Foolish human child…_ she thought reproachfully as she abruptly returned to her astral form, the transition from the limits of her physical body to her normal form rapid and unpleasant. _Me…the mother of a monster? It's an insult!_

_He hardly has a mother. The rest of those accursed projects' living results at least have define pasts. He, on the other hand, doesn't even know what happened to the woman who gave birth to him. The only confirmed mother he has…is Jenova._

Minerva's irritation faded instantly at the remembrance of the name. She watched, now far away from the events, as the woman who Shin-Ra appointed to raise Genesis tried to get in his room, but found it locked. She called his name questioningly, but unsurprisingly, there was no reply.

_Jenova…whatever has become of you? All that's left are these children. Granted, your cells have been given to many, but so few survived past birth… If even a small fraction of those who managed that live to be fully grown, it'll be a miracle. A body is all you are now. I doubt you're even capable of thought right now._

_Could Midgar, the city named after the planet, be more corrupted?_

_I wonder… _Minerva closed her eyes a moment and watched as the woman who, legally, was Genesis' "mother" bid him goodnight through the locked door with a dissatisfied frown. She started back in the direction she came and turned off the light in the hall. Genesis himself had fallen asleep almost immediately.

_I wonder how different things would be if I had crashed to Gaia to later be claimed by the scum of Shinra._

--

Final Hikari: Okay, quick author note before the insanity takes over! (not that there IS much insanity with a goddess like Minerva around…Valkyries are more fun…) I probably underestimate the knowledge of what "astral" means because it was probably just me having a dumbass attack that caused it to go right over my head first time I read it, but I'm going to make Genesis say what the dictionary calls it.

Genesis: -.- Isn't this an author's note?

Final Hikari: Yes, and as the author, you, my subject of obses-err, writing, have to do what I say. Now explain! My readers may or may not know. So go.

Genesis: -grumble- The world astral relates to the starts or something "above the material world." The term 'astral body' refers to a second body not directly perceivable by human sensed that exists away from the physical body. The original definition and legend relates to a human's astral body, that can supposedly survive after the death of the physical body. Somehow, in Final Hikari's twis--

Final Hikari: -glare-

Genesis: Ahem…somehow, in Final Hikari's strange mind, she decided to refer Minerva's form when she is in full armor as her astral form. If somebody would like to point out she appears exactly when fighting her in--

Final Hikari: Very good, Genny! :D Go help yourself to my apple pie now. It pwns. Basically, I'm calling the form of Minerva we see in Crisis Core at the end of the game her astral form and have her appear in a physical form when she descends to Midgar. So statistically, though Nomura changes her armor around more than Tri-Ace does with Lenneth, she could have complete armor in a physical form AND astral form, so nyah, Genesis! -smug- -looks around- Hey, where'd he go?

Minerva: Isn't it obvious? Who wouldn't want to escape your ranting for fresh baked apple pie?

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- True, true, very true… Well, what ever's left of the apple pie after Genesis rakes his pieces will go to those who review! :D

Minerva: You better bake a second pie.

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- You think?

Minerva: You're editor can eat a whole pie. And she's less than half his weight.

Final Hikari: O.O Good point. Do you want to peel apples?

Minerva: …Do it yourself, mortal. Or put some copies to work in that kitchen.

Final Hikari: Oooh, that's a good idea! Where are the Genfantrymen?!

-one more note, now that halftime of the Denver Broncos game is over and this oneshot is complete, I have something to add. Minerva's thoughts in the end probably made you "Huh? O.o" (well, I hope they did XD) and before I'm accused of plotholes, do wait and see there that leads. I don't know where it'll lead, if anywhere, but it could be a key point in the next 99 of these oneshots…even if it's a creative license or semi-AU-


End file.
